


2 AM GO BRRRRRRR

by EllennaRonice



Series: I'm not drunk you are. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 2 am, Other, hhh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllennaRonice/pseuds/EllennaRonice
Summary: Glitch had been cheating on the ceiling...
Relationships: Breaking - Relationship, Cheating - Relationship, Glitch/Ceiling, Mentioned Glitch/Potato
Series: I'm not drunk you are. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074548





	2 AM GO BRRRRRRR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitch/gifts).



Glitch and the ceiling.  
  
This was a tragic and dramatic love story, with its fights but with its charms too.  
  
  
They passed hundreds of hours talking, staring into the other’s eyes, winking and doing things that I’d rather not tell..   
But lately, the ceiling noticed that Glitch was more and more distance with him.  
It started by avoiding him, but They began to ignore him completely.  
Ceiling (aka Celi) was so confused !  
  
They’ve been dating for months now, and everything seemed to go well.  
  
But one day, he understood. Glitch met someone, a potato named Murphy.  
_ ‘Disgusting,’ _ he thought.  
  
He felt so angry, and some times he would just cry when Glitch went to work, Of course, Glitch ~~(as the soulless monster I’m making them appear as in this fic) ~~didn’t care at all.  
  
Oh of course he noticed the drops of water on his desk, and of course he knew why they were here.  
  
But they moved on.  
  
One night, the ceiling saw Glitch calling people on the phone:

«Hello Carry ! Guess what.. » _Who_ _the hell is Carry ?_ _ Are they cheating on both of us ?! _  
«I’m getting married ! » That hit him so badly, He couldn’t believe it ; His Glychee was getting married!  
«Yeah, No not the ceiling… I’m too good for him. » Glitch had forgotten in what room they were apparently…  
« But I found a beautiful potato and...»  
  
- \---Timeskip to after the wedding-------  
  
Glitch opened the door of his bedroom, ready to sleep after **_a good meal_**, but what he found was.. well unexpected.  
  
His ceiling had fallen. Literally, he had no ceiling anymore. Only rocks and pieces of things were left of him.  
  
It was at this moment Glitch realized what they had done;

They made him fall for them.   
  
  
- \--------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
« Neutral, are you serious ? »  
  
«Le moi pas parler anglais, le moi fatigué »   
  
Boom 2 AM  
  



End file.
